


Remember Me

by leonardodafic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Concussions, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, connor doesn't remember jack, idk why i did this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodafic/pseuds/leonardodafic
Summary: Connor remembers everyone except Jack.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the beginning of december and then went on vacation for like the entire month (that's such an exaggeration) and never posted it so I don't remember what happens but enjoy

The regular season has finally ended and playoffs were about to begin. Jack wasn’t too happy about it because the Sabers didn’t make playoffs. However, it meant he got to see Connor sooner so he made his peace. He went out with the team one last time before they would all split up. The boys sent endless chirps at him like they always did about Connor but he didn’t mind. He actually kind of enjoyed it because it meant there was a him and Connor.

It took a really long time for there to be a Jack and Connor but it was totally worth it in the end. He really was in love with that boy. He was one hundred percent going to marry him one day.

Since he was the newly appointed captain, he had to stay a few extra days to do some press stuff. That meant he wouldn’t be in Edmonton until the night of the first playoff game. It was okay though, it’s not like it was a big deal.

The day of the Oilers first game, Jack was about to get on a plane to fly there but pulls out his phone really quick to text Connor.

_Hey babe, good luck tonight! Go kick some ass!_

_Thanks babe, can’t wait to see you tonight after!_

Jack smiled and got on the plane on his way to Edmonton. He watched most of the game on the plane (yes, he paid for the Wi-Fi). He was going to watch all of the game until Connor goes hard into the boards and doesn’t get up. Jack sits there in a panic waiting to see what happened. He really wishes he wasn’t on a plane right now.

Connor finally gets to his skates with some help from a couple of his teammates. Jack felt relieve for a while as they showed him walking to the locker room on his own for the concussion protocol.

Jack turned the game off and texted Connor. He knew he wouldn’t be getting a text back until after the game no matter what but it was worth the try. The plane landed and the game was over but still no text from Connor. It was starting to worry Jack because Connor always texts him after a game.

He thought maybe Connor was just mad that he couldn’t get back into the game and just didn’t want to talk to anyone. So, Jack went straight home and walked inside. None of the lights were on and Connor’s car wasn’t in the garage. Jack was really starting to freak out now. He grabbed his phone and called Nuge. He picked up after the first ring.

“Hey Jack,” Nuge said.

“Hey, what happened to Connor? He hasn’t texted me and the last thing I saw was him going to the locker room,” Jack said.

“He has a concussion. He’ll be out for a little bit. They didn’t want him using his phone,” Nuge said.

“Oh, okay but everything else is okay, right?” Jack asked.

“Yeah seems to be. He remembers all of us and he knows what year it is and everything,” Nuge said.

“Oh, good. That’s good. Is he going to be in the hospital all night? Should I come up there?” Jack asked.

“No, they’re letting him leave soon. I’m going to bring him home,” Nuge said.

“Thanks, Nuge,” Jack said and hung up the phone.

The worry was still there but it was now focused on not letting Connor get down on himself about not being able to play in a few games. Jack stayed up waiting for Connor and Nuge to get home. When they finally did, he jumped out of his seat and walked towards the front door. He was almost there when the door opened. Connor looked at him as if he had never seen him before in his life.

“Who are you?” Connor asked.

“Um sorry what?” Jack asked confused.

“Wait no I know you. You’re Jack, right?” Connor asked.

“Um yeah,” Jack said.

“Okay Jack what are you doing in my house?” Connor asked.

“Are you joking right now?” Jack asked.

“What? No?” Connor said.

“Uh I live here with you during the off season,” Jack said concern clear in his voice.

“You what?” Connor asked extremely confused.

Jack was starting to lose it at this point. It was not a funny joke at all but it didn’t seem like Connor was joking. And if he wasn’t joking, why did he not know who Jack was? Jack looked at Nuge who looked just as confused as him.

“I thought you said he didn’t lose his memory?” Jack asked.

“That’s what we all thought. He remembered everything else,” Nuge said.

“But he doesn’t remember me,” Jack said out loud.

“Excuse me. Why should I remember you? Are we friends or something?” Connor asked.

“Or something,” Jack said.

“We uh we aren’t dating, are we?” Connor asked.

Jack was silent for a really long time. He didn’t know how to answer that. Well he did but he didn’t want to. Connor seemed to figure it out though because his eyes got wide.

“So, we are dating?” Connor asked.

“Yeah bro y’all have been dating for a year now,” Nuge chimed in when he realized Jack was no longer saying anything.

“A year? How did I just forgot I was dating someone for a year?” Connor asked.

“I don’t know. You said you remember everything else from this year, right?” Nuge asked.

“Yeah. I remember dressing up for Halloween as the Simpsons. Training camp. Clenching our playoff spot,” Connor listed off a few notable things from the last year.

“Okay we need to call the doctor now,” Nuge took out his phone and dialed the number.

He told the doctor what happened and she was a little shocked as well.

“That doesn’t normally happen,” she said.

“Well he doesn’t remember him and they’ve been dating for a year,” Nuge said.

“Okay let me do some research and I’ll get back to you in the morning. Don’t try to overwhelm him with information about Jack. It might get worse,” she said and hung up the phone.

Nuge tells them what she said and waits for either of them to say anything. Finally, Connor speaks up but not about his memory loss.

“I think I need to go to bed,” Connor said.

“Uh right. I’ll just get my things and go find a hotel,” Jack spoke for the first time in a while.

“No. You stay here. I’ll go stay with Nuge,” Connor said.

“Con this is your house. I’ll leave,” Jack went to touch him but remembered and stopped himself.

“No. Seriously it’s fine. I don’t really want to be alone anyway,” Connor said not looking at him.

“Well that’s fine with me. I have a spare room,” Nuge spoke up.

That settled it and Connor went to their room and packed some clothes. The next day Jack met Connor and Nuge at the hospital to talk to the doctor. She ran a few more tests on him and basically said there’s nothing else she can do. It would have to heal on its own if it is going to at all.

“My recommendation is to try to go back to being normal as possible. It’s not a guarantee but it could help trigger his memories. You should wait until Connor is ready though. Don’t push him into anything okay?” the doctor finished and showed them out.

Connor went back with Nuge and Jack went back to Connor’s house by himself. Jack was going to let Connor take all the time he needed. He was going to listen to the doctor and not push him into anything because at the end of the day it was about getting his boyfriend back. That proved to be more difficult to do than he expected.

The first few days he just accepted the fact that Connor wasn’t ready to be by himself with someone he didn’t remember so he didn’t worry too much. Another few days and Connor still hadn’t spoken to him at all and it was getting frustrating. Eventually he just broke down. He sat in silence in Connor’s big house and cried. This was not how this break was supposed to go. They were going to officially celebrate their one year anniversary that had already happened during the regular season. They were going to spend every minute of free time together. They were going to actually remember each other.

Jack looked up from the chair that he was in as the front door opened. Connor walked in with his head down. When he finally looked up he saw Jack staring at him with red eyes. Connor instantly felt guilty because he was obviously the reason Jack had been crying. He snapped out of it when Jack spoke.

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked his voice low.

“The team left for the road games,” Connor said.

“Oh right,” Jack said back.

“And the doc said I should be going about my normal business and that includes you right?” Connor asked.

“Umm yeah,” Jack tried for a smile.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked concerned.

“Uh yeah I’m fine,” Jack lied.

They stood there awkwardly staring at each other. Jack was so out of his element here he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to scare Connor off but he also wanted to tell him everything?

“So, um what do we normally do?” Connor finally asked.

“Well you usually cook us dinner and then we watch hockey,” Jack said. Connor nodded his head.

“But I’ll do the cooking tonight since you just got back,” Jack added quickly. Jack got up and walked to the kitchen. It was probably the dumbest idea he has had since everything happened. He can’t cook to save his life but he was going to try.

He figured spaghetti would be easy. It’s just noodles and sauce, right? How hard could it be?

It was apparently extremely hard or maybe Jack was just that bad of a cook. Smoke was filling the kitchen when Connor walked in with a horrified expression on his face.

“What happened?” he asked trying to fan the smoke away.

“Umm I should have told you this before but I’m a terrible cook. This is only the second time you have ever let me cook something,” Jack confessed.

“No wonder. When was the first?” Connor asked curious.

”When we first started dating,” Jack said a little embarrassed.

“Okay get out of the way. I may have lost some of my memory but I can still cook,” Connor was smiling in amusement now. Jack smiled back and got out of his way. This was good. This was how it was supposed to be. Like the old times. Connor rinsed out both pots and put them back on the stove. He began to cook while Jack watched from the counter.

“I did the exact same thing! How did yours come out better than mine?” Jacked asked.

“Maybe you just don’t have the talent,” Connor offered.

“That’s enough out of you McDavid. I have waaaay more talent than you,” Jack laughed.

“You are good,” Connor admitted.

“We are talking about hockey, right? Because I know you aren’t lying to me about my cooking,” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I googled you,” Connor said shyly.

“Yeah? What’d you think?” Jack asked.

“I can see why I loved you,” Connor said. Jack froze and looked at him. Connor was staring down at his plate though, deliberately not making eye contact.

“Right. Loved...” Jack said so quietly that Connor probably didn’t even hear. Something flashed in Connor’s eyes though as if maybe he did hear. Jack wasn’t going to push it so he cleared his throat and stood up.

“The game is about to start do you still want to watch it?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” Connor looked happy now. They walked over to the living room and turned on the game. As they watched, Jack could tell Connor was aching to be out there with his team.

“Hey you’ll be back out there skating circles around people in no time,” Jack said.

“I know but it still sucks,” Connor said.

“Yeah, I know,” Jack understood the feeling.

“Thanks,” Connor sent him a small smile. Jack placed a hand on Connor’s thigh and Connor went rigid. Jack immediately regretted it and pulled his hand back.

“Sorry,” Jack said.

“I just I’m not ready for that yet,” Connor said.

The next few days went by okay. Connor and Jack were spending a lot of time together and it seemed like Connor was having a good time. Jack would always bring up stuff that happened in the past year to see if Connor would remember. He never actually told him that’s what he was doing though. He would just say something like an inside joke to see if it would get a reaction out of Connor but it never did. Other times he would just bring up something that they did like when they went on dates or whatever and Connor would just listen to him but nothing ever came out of it. They were doing okay though Jack thought anyway.

They were spending time together like the doctor said and they were laughing with each other. It still wasn’t the same as before but if this is all Jack was going to get he would have to live with it.

One night a couple of days before Connor could play again they were having a nice dinner. It wasn’t necessarily a romantic one or anything but they had candles burning and they seemed happy. It got Jack thinking of the first time he told Connor that he loved him. It was a night kind of like this except more candles and a lot more flirting. Jack decided he would bring it up and tell Connor the story. Connor was interested at first listening to everything Jack was saying until he got to the “I love you” part of the story. Connor’s face went through a series of emotions that landed on anger maybe? Jack wasn’t exactly sure because Connor wasn’t looking at him anymore when he stood up.

“I’m sorry Jack I can’t keep going this,” Connor said.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked hesitantly.

“It’s been weeks and I still don’t remember you. I don’t remember the past year with you. And I know you are just trying to help but it’s not helping. You want us to be how we used to be but I can’t do that. I’m sorry I’m going to stay at Nuge’s you can stay here or leave or whatever,” Connor left.

Jack broke down as soon as Connor shut the door. He fell to the floor where he was standing and just cried. What the fuck just happened? He really did lose Connor for good this time.

When he finally got himself somewhat together he packed his things and got a flight back to Buffalo. His house seemed empty and he felt out of place. Going back to his house always marked hockey season and joy but this was just miserable.

Connor wasn’t having too much of a better time. He’d grown accustomed to having Jack in his house. He actually enjoyed having him around if he was being honest. It just got tiring trying to keep up with the Connor that Jack knew. He wasn’t a different person or anything but that Connor shared all these apparently great memories with Jack and Connor just couldn’t keep up.

Connor finally got to play again though. He still doesn’t remember Jack but he remembers everything else for the most part. Most importantly he remembers how to play his hockey. He goes out there and albeit is a little rusty but what can he expect when he’s been out for ten days without getting to skate? He doesn’t score but he does get an assist.

The second game he does score though. As soon as he scores the first thing he thinks is that he hopes Jack saw which was weird. I mean he doesn’t remember Jack but he wants to talk to him? To ask him what he thought about the game. He couldn’t do that of course because he fucked it up. This was turning out to be a shitty day now.

Thud.

“Hey Con are you okay?” someone maybe Nuge was looking down at him.

“Come on let’s get you up,” someone else probably a trainer said.

Connor got up and skated off the ice on his own. He was sent back to the locker room for concussion protocol. He didn’t feel like he had a concussion but something was definitely wrong. Or maybe wrong wasn’t the right word. Something just felt out of place.

“Okay you don’t have a concussion so you can get back out there,” the trainer said.

“Okay yeah thanks,” he stood up and walked back to the bench. He sat on the bench not speaking to anyone. He was too busy in thought trying to figure out what was different. He was finally snapped out of it when Nuge pushed him down the bench to sit down.

“Hey are you sure you’re okay?” Nuge asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine I just something is different,” Connor said.

“What do you mean?” Nuge asked.

“I don’t know. Just something is off,” Connor said. Connor still couldn’t place it for a few more shifts. Then a commercial break happened and the jumbotron showed a kiss cam. Connor went rigid on the bench. Nuge seemed to notice because he looked over at him and bumped his shoulder as if to ask if he was okay again.

“Jack,” Connor breathed out.

“What?” Nuge asked confused.

“Jack. Where’s Jack?” Connor asked frantically.

“Umm in Buffalo I think,” Nuge was still confused.

“I have to talk to him,” Connor said standing up.

“Woah wait bud. We are still in the middle of a game,” Nuge said grabbing his wrist.

“Right yeah right,” Connor sat back down.

“Does this mean you remember him?” Nuge asked hesitantly.

“Yeah I think so. After the hit, I just felt weird like I all of a sudden had all these memories that I didn’t have before,” Connor said.

“That’s great bud!” Nuge said enthusiastically.

“No, it’s not Nuge. I kicked him out. He’s probably pissed at me,” Connor said.

“Wait now I doubt that. You didn’t remember him. I’m sure he’ll understand. Besides he’s been checking up on you still,” Nuge said nonchalantly.

“Wait what?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, he’s been texting me to make sure you were doing okay,” Nuge said.

“I’m such a terrible person,” Connor said.

“You’re not. Let’s just get through these last couple of minutes and then you can call him,” Nuge said and that’s what they did.

They won the game but Connor didn’t really care. He ran back to the locker room as soon as it ended. He tried calling Jack but there was no answer. He tried again but Hitch came in and he had to hang up. He sent a quick text and waited. He got dressed extremely fast but there was still no text or call from Jack. Well this was bad. Jack always answered his calls or at least called him back within five minutes. Ten minutes had gone by though and still no Jack. Connor was starting to freak out because they were heading to the plane to fly back to Edmonton.

The pilot came on the intercom for them to turn their phones on flight mode and Connor still hadn’t heard from Jack. Needless to say, it was the worst plane ride of his life. When they landed and Connor took his phone off of flight mode a bunch of texts and calls from Jack came through.

_Connor what’s wrong?_

_You’re freaking me out please answer._

_Are you okay? Did you get another concussion?_

_Okay fuck it I’m flying to Edmonton._

That was the last of the texts. Connor got into his car and drove home. The flight from Buffalo to Edmonton was a bit lengthy but not as lengthy as the one from Nashville even with the head start.

Connor didn’t have to wait long before Jack was at his doorstep pounding on the door. Connor ran to open it and looked at a frantic Jack on the other side.

“Hey,” Connor said.

“Con what’s going on?” Jack asked.

“Our first date I told you that you were going to ruin my life. I was so right,” Connor smiled fondly. Jack’s face lit up and he plastered a smile on his face.

“Yeah but you’ve had a good time, right?” Jack asked.

“The best,” Connor practically leaped into his arms and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the story but I went to the winter classic and I've never had so much fun in my life even if the hawks did lose


End file.
